


only a breath apart, we love so hard

by morningstars_x



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Blueballz, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Late Night Conversations, Season/Series 05, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x
Summary: A sting operation at Lux seems to be very eye-opening for Chloe, making her realize how incredible her relationship with Lucifer is. When she goes to see him, things escalate quickly and lead to a night filled with passion but also very interesting and sweet conversations.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 57
Kudos: 560





	1. Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back at it with another fic! This is my take on Deckerstar's first time together. This is how I would imagine it. It's going to be 4 chapters long (one for every time they did it that night lol) but it's going to be way more than just sex. 
> 
> This first chapter is mostly smut and introductive but I promise the next ones are going to be filled with fluff and domestic deckerstar (but also smut).
> 
> This is un-betad so every error is mine, and english isn't my native language so be kind to me. Hope you enjoy!

Detective Chloe Decker was a badass. Her colleagues would have probably described her as a strong woman, a great worker, someone who feared nothing and no one on her job. She was very determined and strong-willed; some would have said headstrong, bossy even. Nervous or scared was definitely not on the list of adjectives to describe her when she was on the clock.

There was a soft side of her though, a side she reserved to her friends and loved ones only. She was sweet and caring, so very thoughtful and generous. She was a great friend and an amazing mother, someone people could always count on when they needed help or just a nice word and encouragement.

But with Lucifer Morningstar she felt  _vulnerable_ . It had been like that for years, ever since they had started working together. At first, she had seen him as liability, a burden she had been forced to carry around by a woman who was then her superior. Chloe thought she felt so vulnerable around him because he could have quite literally get her killed, being his devil-may-care, over the top, risk loving self. As time progressed she had realised it was more than that. She enjoyed working with him; most importantly, she enjoyed his presence. The walls she had so meticulously built around herself on the job, had been dismantled brick by brick under his dark-eyed stare.

Not without some reluctance, she had accepted she felt vulnerable around him. So much had changed since that very first night she had admitted to him that maybe it was okay, feeling that around him. Years had passed, shocking revelations had arrived and their feelings had grown and evolved into something more.

Chloe loved him. It was as clear as day now, but it hadn't been so easy to accept. It took time and a lot of pain to finally realise that it didn't matter what the rest of the world thought of him, the Devil, what was really important was what she saw in him. And she saw a beautiful angel, a caring, loving man who was scarred and broken and maybe flawed, but amazing nonetheless.

Why was she so nervous then, as she rode the elevator to his penthouse? Their feelings towards each other were out in the open - hers mostly - and there were no more obstacles between them. Why did she feel her heart beating inside her chest furiously, as though it was trying to break her ribs and escape?

A few hours earlier, during the sting operation at Lux, she'd had another revelation. _They were incredible._ After closing the case, Chloe had gone home but found herself restless, feeling the need to see him and tell him in person. She couldn't wait a second longer. After cleaning herself up and changing into something more her style - matching lacy black underwear underneath it just in case \- she had driven back to Lux while the speech she had given to the man who had been trying to kill Jed echoed in her mind.

She hadn't even realised how much her words really resonated with their situation until her ex had pointed it out. Now, she couldn't get them out of her head. Chloe had to tell Lucifer. There was no doubt about it.

Why did she feel so scared though? It was silly. Maybe all of it was just stupid. She should have waited, slept on it maybe. What if he didn't feel the same way? Why was he the only one who made her feel so insecure and little sometimes, but also so strong and powerful others?

She didn't have any time left for second thoughts though, as the elevator doors slid open with their usual _ding_ , announcing her presence to a slightly surprised Lucifer.

He looked like he was on his way out, when their eyes met; jacket in hand, he breathed out "Detective."

Chloe took a step forward, smiling, still nervous but calmer now that she was in his presence. "Hi," she simply said.

"I was going to call you, but I seem to have misplaced my phone. So I was just coming to see you."

That took her a little by surprise, but found it sweet. They both wanted to see each other that night. "Oh!" She smiled again, more sincerely this time.

"Yes. Uh, come in, please," he said, stepping aside to let her into his penthouse. He was the one sounding strangely anxious now. "Have a drink... If that's what you want."

Chloe simply nodded, turning around to face him once she was next to his piano. They looked at each other briefly, before they both spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry. I..."

They stopped, neither of them wanting to interrupt the other. Their minds seemed to be on the same page that night.

"No, I'm sorry, for disappearing," started Lucifer, looking really guilty and sincere. "I was trying to..." He huffed, searching for the right words. "Nevermind. I was listening to advice from someone I shouldn't have. I should have just listened to myself, and to you."

Chloe nodded. She understood how he felt. Their relationship made her feel like they were always walking on a thin line, never sure what to do, always ending up making mistakes that only drove them apart. She was determined to stop the pattern, finally.

"No, I... I'm sorry, I, um... I was nervous and, um..." She stumbled on her words as she tried to find a way to express how she felt about him. "The things I said, well, they were things a normal person would say, you know, and... we're not normal," Chloe gestured between the two of them, finding it hard to stop herself from gesturing nervously.

"No," he scoffed ironically.

She dropped her gaze, almost unable to look at him in the eyes while she spoke. "You know, we... We're us, and... We're..." Gathering all the courage she had within herself, she lifted her dead back up. " _Incredible_."

Lucifer smiled warmly, stepping closer to her and she mirrored him, drawn to him as if an invisible force was pushing them towards each other.

"I couldn't agree more," he murmured, incredulity dripping from his voice.

Chloe smiled back at him, their faces getting closer. He looked like he wanted to kiss her but didn't dare to. Just like that, her resolution wavered. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Maybe he still needed time, still had to figure out how he felt about her. He definitely wasn't making the first move and, for someone who had slept with countless men and women, that must have said something.

She shifted uncomfortably, diverting her gaze and lowering it so they weren't looking into each other's eyes anymore. They probably needed to sleep on this brief but intense conversation.

Still, she felt her eyes watering a bit. "Well, um... I'll, um..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He was a little to quick to answer. "Absolutely. Yes, tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay," she breathed out, willing her legs into moving past him to walk to the elevator.

"Goodnight, Detective."

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him once again. "Goodnight," she simply replied.

They stood like that for what felt like ages; her fidgeting with her fingers, him just staring almost awestruck, unable to move and almost even breath. There was this invisible string tethering them to one another, and no matter how hard they pulled away it always snapped them back together like a rubber band. Chloe realised she didn't want to go at the same exact moment Lucifer acknowledged he did not want to see her get into that elevator.

At the same time, they were on each other, Lucifer's hands instantly cupping the back of her head while they began to kiss.

It was nothing like the kisses they had previously shared. Those were tender, soft, but also almost uncertain. This was passionate and fierce, hungry even. They had both been waiting for so long it almost felt like they had been starving.

Lucifer spun her around in a swift motion, lifting her up like she weighted nothing, only to place her onto the piano. The keys almost protested, making out of tune noises, but neither of them cared at all. They were too busy devouring each other, tongues finally meeting, while Chloe's hands reached his face and stroked the stubble on his jaw. She tried to undress him, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his expensive waistcoat.

He pulled back a little, almost unable to believe this was really happening, then dove in to find her soft, swollen lips again. His hands found her blouse, undoing the first buttons. As she muttered something under her breath, still trying to get rid of his clothes, Chloe's phone rang.

_Not again_ , she thought, cursing whomever was on the other line for having the worst timing ever.

_ This must be a joke _ , Lucifer found himself thinking, all too aware of how many times they had been interrupted by phone calls in the past.

Grabbing her phone, Chloe read the ID flashing bright on the screen: Ella. Seriously? Wasn't she the one saying she shouldn't always answer when someone was calling? Looking at Lucifer, his expectant eyes fixed on her, she didn't even have to ponder on what to do next. Pressing the red button on the display, she let the device drop to the floor with a loud thud. Ella would definitely understand she had a good reason not to pick up.

She grabbed him harshly by his shoulders, bringing him down again so their lips could crush together once more. The air around them was filled with nothing but moaning and panting interrupted only by the sound of wet kissing. Lucifer's hands found her thighs, lifting her up so they could get closer to the bedroom. They didn't quite make it all the way there, smashing into the Assyrian wall just outside it. Their hands never stopped exploring the other's body, touching their faces and necks while they kept kissing feverishly. He sucked on her bottom lip, pulling it gently, wanting to taste as much of her as possible.

Finally, Chloe was able to remove his waistcoat and started unbuttoning his shirt too. He helped her get himself out of them, impatient to be able to feel her naked skin on his at last. He caressed her cheeks with both his hands, then stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Lucifer had to make sure she wouldn't regret this, that she was completely sure about what they were doing. He offered her his hand, a silent invitation clearly written on his expression. Putting what he was feeling and thinking into words in that moment just wouldn't do, so he had resorted to showing her instead. His hand was shaking a little. Adrenaline was cursing through his veins, a mixture of anticipation and uncertainty making him tremble. He had never felt anything like that before.

Understanding, Chloe put her hand into his warm palm, bringing it closer to her heart before he guided her up the few steps that led to his bedroom. She had never been so sure of anything else her entire life.

Lucifer sat on the edge of his bed, the room dimly lit by a few lamps. Golden, silk sheets reflected the light, but the night sky perfectly visible from the windows cast a bluish tint on his perfect torso. Handsome didn't even begin to describe him. He was perfect, just as beautiful on the outside as she knew he was on the inside.

Her hand still in his, he guided her towards him, and she lifted one leg up to straddle his lap. Chloe took his other hand, lifting both his arms and pushing him slightly so that he would lay on the mattress, now under her. Their fingers intertwined as she bent down and began kissing him again, only to stop a few seconds later to lift herself back up. One hand caressed his cheek, his stubble scratching her palm lightly, then she moved further south, both hands on his muscular chest and abdomen, only to reach his belt.

Right when she was about to unfasten it, Lucifer reached up to glide his palm on her cheek and then slide his fingers into her hair.

" _Incredible_ ," he murmured, almost transfixed, echoing the words she had spoken just a few minutes prior.

He lifted his head to press his lips onto hers again, taking that as an opportunity to switch positions and pin her under him. Her legs were spread wide on either side of him, granting him all the access he wanted. His mouth went immediately to her neck, than traveled down between her breasts as he skilfully undid the rest of the buttons of her red shirt. Black, sheer lace met his eyes once he had finally opened her blouse, creating the perfect contrast with her ivory skin.

He knew every language, even the ancient ones, but no one had ever invented a word that could describe just how magnificent that creature beneath him was. She was indeed a miracle in every possible way.

Unable to stop, he continued to leave a trail of soft kisses on her bare skin, reaching her belly at the same time he was undoing the button of her pants.

"Lucifer," she whispered, panting audibly.

Hearing her say his name like that aroused even more than he already was.

Chloe kicked her shoes off, letting Lucifer unzip her pants and slide them down her legs. Once she was free of that piece of clothing, he began kissing her again, starting from her right ankle this time. He definitely was more of a legs man and she had the most perfect, long, toned ones he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. He rose up, placing his lips on every inch of her leg, on her calf and then her inner thigh.

Her hands were clutching the sheets tightly, goosebumps erupting on her entire body as he got so close to exactly where she wanted him to be. Other than her now open blouse and bra, she was covered only by a very thin pair of cheeky underwear that left close to nothing to the imagination.

Lucifer was so close, he could breath in her feminine sent and it was intoxicating. He felt his mouth water in anticipation, eager to be able to taste her. He would be lying if he said he had never imagined this moment. There had been times, alone in that same bedroom, where he had imagined going down on her while masturbating. Truth be told, he had pictured doing every sort of thing to her, or letting her do whatever she wanted to him. Other times, especially at the beginning, he'd imagine her while he was with someone else; wondering if she tasted just like them, is she her skin felt like theirs. The answer was quite obvious: no. No one measured up to her.

Leaving one final kiss on the softest part of her thigh, Lucifer concentrated his attention on her very obviously wet panties. He put his mouth there and he could tell she was positively drenched. Chloe shuddered as he growled, animalistic desire building up inside the both of them. She almost couldn't take it anymore. He was torturing her by growing so impossibly slow, being the impertinent little Devil he was.

He was just about to remove her underwear when she decided to flip their positions again, pushing on his chest with one of her hands so that she could guide him to sit on the mattress. Obliging, he followed her instructions and sat with his back resting against the headboard while she finally removed her shirt and let it drop on the floor.

His stare never left her figure, mesmerized. She was quite literally a vision. For a second he contemplated pinching himself to make sure he wasn't imagining all of it.

"Now you're too dressed, it's unfair," Chloe said, her arousal making her feel bolder than ever. Not that she ever was a prude, contrary to what Maze seemed to think sometimes.

He smirked, liking this wilder side of her way too much. She helped him out of his shoes, dropping them unceremoniously somewhere in his bedroom, then concentrated all her attention on his belt. It didn't escape her how hard he was, the evident bulge in his pants straining against the fabric and mating it look uncomfortably tight. Lucifer didn't seem to mind, watching her every move closely. She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.

From what Linda had told her that night, he was impressive. If she remembered correctly, she had described his penis as _way, way above average_ and _perfect_. From what Chloe could tell, she wasn't lying. Was she even gonna be able to fit that... No. She was not going to freak herself out like that. They were going to do just fine.

Her hands now a little shaky, she reached for the button and undid it, then dragged the zipper down. Just like that, his erection sprung free and she gasped aloud. She must have had a pretty shocked look on her face, because Lucifer chuckled a little and she instantly felt her face turn red as heat coursed through it. Impressive was definitely a way to describe it. She wasn't surprised he didn't wear any boxers or briefs though, since he never really hid the fact he preferred to go commando.

She took his pants off completely and there he was, in his naked glory, completely at her mercy. Chloe took his entire figure in and swallowed, a little nervous but very much excited.

He mistook that look, thinking she was having second thoughts. "Det-" He began, then shook his head. "Chloe, if you don't want to do this anymore, it's fine. Really, we don't have to," Lucifer reassured her, lifting one hand to stroke her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, smiling sweetly. "I want to," she said, moving closer to him to place her lips on his. "I've been waiting so long for this. I'm just... It might sound weird, but it feels like my first time," she admitted.

"It's anything but weird," Lucifer replied, understanding her entirely. "This is different. We are different. I mean, I've been with so many people before but-"

"Oh, shut up," she hushed him, stopping him from saying something stupid just before they were about to have sex for the first time.

Their lips crushed together again and she sat on his lap, her legs on either side of him. She could feel his erection pressing on her clit through the sheer fabric of her underwear and it made her shudder. She unclasped her bra, taking it off completely, then lifted herself just enough so she could also remove her panties.

There was nothing between them anymore. They were skin on skin, their hands roaming freely on each other's body, exploring and memorizing every inch of it. By the time they were both grinding against one another to get more friction and moaning loudly, it had become evident they just couldn't wait anymore.

Chloe wrapped her hand around his shaft and Lucifer hissed as she stroked him a few times, slowly. She positioned herself, aligning the tip of his member with her slick entrance and then began to lower herself onto him. It took a little bit to take him all in and adjust to his size. He stretched her so nicely, almost painfully so, but it felt absolutely perfect.

Lucifer almost lost it, right then and there. Now, _that_ was Heaven. Not the Silver City, from where he'd been banished eons before and where he'd never be able to return. The only gates he needed to open for him were her beautiful legs, so he could be inside of her all eternity.

They were both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed, as they basked in that glorious moment. It was pure bliss. When Chloe opened her eyes, she found him already looking at her, his dark brown irises filled with lust and desire. There was something more than just that though. He looked at her with an adoring expression, like she was the only one in his entire universe, and she couldn't help but smile.

She began kissing him again, barely touching his pillowy lips with hers, then trailing down his jaw line to graze it with her teeth. Only then, as she moved lower to bite his neck, she began to rock her hips. Lucifer let her decide the pace, her perfect, round ass bouncing up and down as she rode him just the way she wanted. He placed both hands on her hips, wanting to keep her as close as possible, feeling the need to be buried inside of her sweet heat as deep as he could.

Chloe felt so full. He was definitely bigger than anyone she'd ever been with. Next morning she was probably going to feel sore but she didn't care in the slightest. She arched her back, picking up her pace, her movements becoming increasingly frantic.

Lucifer's head dove down at the sight of her full, bunching breasts. He placed his lips on one of her nipples, flicking his tongue on it and circling it before pulling it into his mouth. He sucked and bit gently, sending shivers down her entire body and making her moan louder and louder.

"Oh, Lucifer," she breath out, her fingers finding his hair to grab onto.

He changed the angle, lifting her up slightly so that he could start pounding into her from that position. She cried out, her vision blurring as the pleasure grew almost unbearable. Loving the sounds she was making, he growled loudly and one of his hands let go of her hip to find its way between them. He reached that little bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex and she gripped his hair tighter, almost painfully so.

He had never considered himself a masochistic per se, but he definitely liked that sensation that stood right on the edge between pleasure and pain. Admittedly, he could never really get hurt by anyone else. He had tried every sort of kink, both in a dominant and a submissive position, but he could barely feel whatever punishment that had been inflicted to him. Chloe made him vulnerable though, which meant he also felt pain too when she was close to him. Apparently, he liked when she was the one inflicting that amazing mix of bliss and hurt. Lucifer found himself becoming even harder and she could feel it too, which she thought was almost unbelievable.

In a state of pure ecstasy, Chloe couldn't help but think he had just ruined sex with anyone else for the rest of her life. Not that she wanted to do it with anyone other than him from that moment on, really. And that was probably a very blunt, vanilla version of what sex with Lucifer could be. Still, it was definitely different from anything she'd ever experienced. It was impossible to describe. It felt right, exactly how it was always supposed to be.

His thumb drew circles on her clit, making her legs quiver while their movements became incredibly frantic. They were both so close to their release, Lucifer trying so hard not to come undone before she did. Never in his entire - and admittedly long - existence had he been on the verge of coming so soon while having sex. He usually lasted a very long time. Not with Chloe, apparently, which was a little embarrassing for him. Was she going to think all his talk about the incredible stamina he got was just that, talk? But she was so wet and tight, contracting rhythmically around his shaft, he just couldn't bring himself to slow down and hopefully last longer.

"Chloe, I'm so close," his words came out choked.

They had the exact opposite effect on her he'd expected. Instead of looking disappointed, she looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled, mischievously. Placing both hands on his shoulders for support, she began grinding on him harder and faster, still holding eye contact. Apparently, she liked having the same power over him he had over her. It was exhilarating.

He grunted, stroking her clit faster and faster, both of them losing pace as their movements became uncontrollable. Lucifer's other hand grabbed the back of her neck, crushing their lips together in a kiss that was nothing but tongues dancing together, biting and sucking.

That was the final push Chloe needed, tumbling over the edge. She came hard around him, her walls contracting and milking his release out of him mercilessly. Her moans and cries of satisfaction were suffocated by his lips. A few seconds later he followed her, stiffening, his head thrown backwards as he came inside of her.

Watching him, his face transfigured by the intense pleasure, she almost couldn't believe he was real. She couldn't even believe that moment was real, having waited for so long for it to happen.

He sank onto the bed, bringing her down with him, still inside her warmth. Lucifer swore he could have died like that, her small frame on top of him in his arms, buried deep between her legs, and he would have been absolutely happy with his demise.

A few moments passed, the both of them trying to catch their breath. Then, Chloe lifted her gaze and her light blue eyes met his dark brown ones and she began to giggle uncontrollably. He followed suit, as they'd just told each other the most hilarious inside joke.

Their lips met again, this time with no rush, only brushing together. In that moment, they both realised it didn't matter what the future held for them. Chloe and Lucifer could stay on Earth, be headed to Heaven or Hell but they would he happy as long as they were together.


	2. Midnight Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the amazing comments and the overwhelming positive reaction to the first chapter! I'm always very insecure about my writing, but you definitely gave me even more a reason to keep writing and publishing my works.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of fluff and cute moments, but also sexy time as usual.  
> Again this is un-betad so every error is mine and mine only.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Some time later, Chloe lay with her head on Lucifer's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. His rib cage rose and fell rhythmically, almost lulling her to sleep. That was, until her stomach rumbled pretty loudly, reminding her she hadn't had dinner that night.

Being so preoccupied with the sting operation - while also having to deal with Lucifer pulling a disappearing act on her - she did not have time to even think about eating. Then, when the job was done, the only thing she had wanted to do was seeing him.

Lucifer chuckled and, with her ear pressed to his chest, she heard the sound resonate throughout it like a deep rumble. "Detective, it sounds like you're starving," he pointed out.

One of his arms was still around her, gently holding her closer by the waist while his fingers drew small circles on her hip bone.

Chloe nodded, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I didn't have dinner tonight. I was too preoccupied with other things," she admitted.

"Things like getting the Devil in bed with you?" She could sense the amusement in his voice.

Lifting her head just enough to look at him, Chloe rolled her eyes, which made his smile grow even wider. "You're making it sound like I was planning for this to happen. You didn't seem to mind, a few minutes ago."

"I most certainly did not, Detective," he said quickly. "But you can't expect me to believe you wear that kind of underwear every day. I can't imagine you with that," he continued, pointing at her very sheer bra, now laying on a lamp, "under your sensible work clothes."

She blushed a bit. He had a point, as much as she didn't like to admit it. Chloe needed to feel comfortable when she was on the job, so she usually went for cotton, plain underwear. Maze called them her  _granny panties_ but to be completely honest she had very peculiar tastes when it came to lingerie - or basically lack thereof - so her opinion on the matter wasn't something Chloe took in consideration.

"Although, now that I pictured that, please do wear them at work. I wouldn't mind bending you over your desk one of these days, so maybe you could come already dressed appropriately," Lucifer added, smiling mischievously.

She wiggled in his hold, trying to elbow him in the ribs and succeeding. He just laughed louder, making her smile too. Seeing him so happy was contagious, it was impossible to be mad at him.

"Public sex is off-limits, Lucifer."

His smile didn't waver for a second. "As you wish. Too bad though, trust me it can be quite enticing if both parties are into that kind of stuff."

"I'm sure it can, but I'm not into that," she retorted.

"Fine. Now, shall we do something about your eating situation?" He asked, mostly rhetorically. "I can have you faint of me. You'll need energy."

Was he suggesting they were going to have sex again? Judging by the twinkle in his eyes, he was saying exactly that. She liked that idea a lot.

"Do you have anything to eat? I could cook something, if you already have the ingredients," Chloe suggested.

He scrunched up his nose. "I don't really have a fridge. Or a stove, actually. I usually get takeout," Lucifer admitted.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

He looked mildly offended. "Of course I do! I learned from some of the very best chefs throughout history and all around the globe. I just rarely do it anymore. Cooking for myself only seems like a waste of time."

Chloe realised he did have a point. If it wasn't for Trixie, she would have probably ended up eating pizza or grilled cheese every other day. Cooking for one person, alone, just took the appeal out of it. That suddenly reminder her of her daughter, which she had barely seen at all that day.  _Thank God Trixie is staying with Dan tonight_ , Chloe found herself thinking, but regretted that immediately. Hopefully God had nothing to do with that night's events.

"Should we get some burgers and fries then?" She suggested, shoving her unusual stream of thoughts aside.

"No ketchup?" He asked, smiling at the reference he was making to their disastrous first date.

"You read my mind."

Half an hour later, Lucifer and Chloe were sitting on one of his Italian leather couches. She only had her blouse and panties on, while Lucifer opted for a black silk robe that hung open, exposing his muscular chest.

They mostly ate in silence, content to be in each other's presence. All of that was new but also strangely familiar. It felt right, exactly how it was supposed to be. Things had definitely changed between them. They had been changing for a while, constantly evolving as their feelings towards each other developed further. It hadn't been easy, at all. It took them a lot of time to process what was happening and how to deal with it. That night felt like an important step in their relationship.

Chloe couldn't help but wonder, were they supposed to be a couple now? She wanted them to be exclusive, of course, but did he also want that? He hadn't shown any interest in sleeping with other people since he had been back from Hell. To be honest, he seemed to have stopped sleeping around completely after Eve. She didn't like to think about that particular period of time. She was never the jealous type, but seeing him with her and having to hear all about their sex life in minute details had been pure torture. Had he also felt that, while she was with Pierce? Maybe one day they would talk about it, but that definitely was not the right moment.

She sighed, taking another French fry and putting it into her mouth.

"Everything alright?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe simply nodded. "I was just thinking too hard. Happens to me sometimes." It was the truth. She wished she could just get out of her head and be in the present, but it unfortunately wasn't that easy.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled, chewing another bite of her burger. "It's stupid, really."

"Nothing you can ever say or think is stupid, Detective," he replied, frowning a little.

"Well, this, for starters. You're still calling me Detective and we've just had sex," she blurted out before she could fully register that thought.

He looked a little taken aback. "It's endearing. Don't you like it?"

"I do," she admitted. "But it's just what I am at work. Actually, most of my coworkers don't even call me that, but simply Chloe."

"I know. It's just..." He sighed, almost struggling to get those words out. "You're _the_ Detective. _My Detective_ ," he explained.

"Oh," was the only thing she managed to say.

"You're the only Detective there ever was for me."

"So you don't want to see other people, then?"

He looked so shocked and horrified, she instantly regretted asking that. Lucifer almost dropped his food.

"What? No, absolutely not. Did I do anything to give you that impression?"

She shook her head. "No, not really." Before their brief encounter with Jed he had been all sorts of perfect, actually. He was attentive and caring, wanting to do everything right by her. But then he'd ghosted her that day, making old fears re-emerge.

He put the remaining of his dinner down on one of the glass tables, wiping his hands on a paper towel. Then, very gently, he cupped her face in his palms so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I want to do this the right way. I don't want anyone but you, Chloe," he said, his voice dripping with sincerity. His eyes glimmered, so warm they looked like melted chocolate and she thought she could drown in them. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course I do," she whispered back at him.

"Good," Lucifer murmured, leaning forward to place a feathery light kiss on her parted lips.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling broadly. Just like that, her doubts had vanished. He really did have an effect on her, the same kind of effect she apparently had on him. They could both calm each other down, make the other think straighter. They both made the other a better version of themselves.

When they were done with eating, Lucifer grabbed two glasses from his bar along with a bottle of whisky. Chloe didn't exactly like to drink. She was a little bit of a lightweight, but she had been getting better with her alcohol tolerance, given all the nights out spent with Maze in the two months he had been away.

He poured some of the auburn liquid into both glasses, passing one to her. Taking a hesitant sip, she felt the liquid burn on her tongue and in the back of her throat. Warmth spread in her chest and then her entire body, leaving a lingering sensation thought her whole being.

"It's not quite as strong as I remembered," she admitted, drinking some more.

Lucifer smiled with his lips still around the glass. His eyebrows arched slightly. "Oh? Newfound taste for whisky, I see?"

She bit her lip. "Alcohol in general."

Now he looked downright surprised. She had definitely been a lightweight in the past. It never took her more than a glass of wine for her soft cheeks to turn a lovely shade of pink, her eyes becoming watery and shiny and her lids heavy. He had offered to bring something stronger than wine during game nights many times, but she had always refused, stating she didn't like liquor.

"Since when?" Lucifer asked, puzzled.

"Since you... Well, since you left," she managed to say. "The first few nights, I came here hoping you'd suddenly change your mind and come back. When Maze found out, se convinced me to grab a drink downstairs at the bar. You know how I react to alcohol, so somehow she forced me to dance with her and I have to admit I kinda enjoyed it," she continued, her eyes glued to the liquid she had almost finished, too embarrassed to actually look at him. "I was miserable when you left. She helped me out a lot, made me forget about everything at least for a few hours. Of course, Maze's idea of fun includes copious amounts of booze so, yeah, I started getting used to it."

She decided to spare him the details of her awful hangovers in the morning that made her regret the long nights with their demon friend, but also brought back the realization he really wasn't coming back. She didn't even want to mention the tears that thought brought with it. When she was finally done speaking, she lifted her gaze and met his. He seemed to be shocked, both in a good and in bad way. He looked pleasantly surprised but his eyes held a certain amount of sadness.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I mean, I'm not sorry about you finally being able to drink like an adult," he added quickly, smirking. "I'm sorry I was the reason you were drinking in the first place."

"No, please don't be," she shook her head, placing her hand on one of his, which was resting on his leg. "It's not your fault. I get it, you did what you had to do. Deciding to protect me, Charlie and all humanity really was so selfless, Lucifer. You put aside what you wanted and chose to keep everyone else safe. I was definitely selfish that night. Asking you to stay..."

"I wanted to, Chloe. I really wanted to."

She nodded. "I know. And even then I understood why you did it. Still, I missed you. I tried to bury myself into work, to avoid even mentioning your name but it just wouldn't do. I love you, there was simply no denying it anymore. So please know that I was not sad _because_ of you. I was sad _for_ you; for us, for our situation, for having to be separated right when we could finally be something more."

Chloe knew a part of him would still blame himself for everything bad that ever happened to them, but she knew you can't always put the blame on someone. Sometimes, life is simply unfair that way.

"I still feel guilty," Lucifer murmured, breaking eye contact to pour himself another glass of whisky.

"Don't. Seriously, I was okay for the most part. I mean, I only had to spend a few months partying with Maze and trying to get a grip on my life. But you," she smiled sadly, cupping his stubbled cheek with the palm of her hand. "You had to spend thousands of years in Hell, alone. I had a support system while you had nothing. I'm sure it wasn't easy," she concluded.

"I tried to keep myself busy, but there's only so much you can do down there. I didn't even have my piano to play, because music there is used for torture and it's usually out of tune or really, really bad. Like Justin Bieber bad," he added, trying to lighten up the mood, but then he grew serious again. "I spent the first few decades punishing the ones that rebelled against me. I had to set an example, so that no one would ever try to disobey my orders again. It took a while but it worked, and after some time they all started to see me as their king again. I did partake in some torturing, every once in a while, but honestly being in Hell felt like my own personal punishment. I guess it always was, after all."

Chloe couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the idea of how he must have felt. Two months without him had been bad enough, but thousands of years, thinking you'll never be able to see your loved ones again? That did sound like torture.

"Thank you," she finally said, getting closer so she could give him a quick, tender kiss.

"For what?" He asked, confusion clear on his face.

"For being strong enough for the both of us, for all your friends and the rest of humanity. You are incredible, Lucifer."

He could tell she meant every word that came out of her mouth. A lone tear had escaped her eyes, although she didn't look sad. She seemed very happy, actually. He captured that little drop of salty water with the pad of his thumb. Lucifer felt his heart swell inside his chest as a warm, strong feeling overwhelmed him. _I love her so much_ , he found himself thinking. Telling her was a different story, though. He didn't feel quite ready yet. Not because he wasn't sure of his feelings - he had never been so certain about anything in his entire existence - but because those words belonged to a part of his past he still hadn't quite made peace with yet. One day he was going to be able to say those words back to her, just not that day.

Lucifer leaned down, closing the distance between them in a gentle kiss. A few other tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks and he dried them with his lips, kissing her face until she was smiling again.

"You know, I just realised I haven't used the hot tub on the balcony in a while. Care to join me for a midnight swim?" He asked, trying to change the subject and put that very heavy topic aside.

Chloe seemed to ponder that idea for a second. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"I just saw you naked, Detective. I don't think you need one now."

She snorted. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she concurred.

He smiled slyly. "You could always reenact your infamous Hot Tub High School scene for me."

"In your dreams, Lucifer," she replied, drinking the remaining of her whisky and standing up, already unbuttoning her red blouse.

"That already happened in my dreams, darling," he grinned, taking off his robe.

It didn't take long for the both of them to get naked and into the hot tub. The water temperature was just perfect, and Chloe started to relax onto the side of the pool, her head tilted backwards, eyes closed. The only sound filling the cool air was the one made by the water bubbling up. It felt like a soft massage, every muscle in her body finally loosening up. She felt a little tender, slightly sore but in the best way possible. Lucifer was at her right side, their bodies close but not touching. He couldn't help but stare at her, amazed by her beauty. Sometimes he had a hard time believing she was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

Eyes still closed, a smile stretched on Chloe's mouth. "I can tell you're staring at me, you creep."

He smiled back, leaning towards her face, his lips just hovering above hers. "Can you blame me? You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on," he murmured softly.

"You can't possibly think that," she whispered back, slowly opening her eyes.

He was met by her splendid light blue irises, gazing up at him through thick, long eyelashes.

"Have you ever known me to lie?" It was a rhetorical question, of course. He never did and he took pride in that.

"No," she answered simply, one of her hands reaching the back of his neck to pull him down, their mouths crashing together.

Their kiss began slow, gentle, their lips merely touching then separating, but it didn't take long for it to grow hungry and urgent. She parted her lips to grant his tongue the access it demanded. They began a slow battle of who could get the upper hand as their breathing became erratic. Chloe bit his tongue, teeth merely scraping the surface. He moaned, the sound muffled by both of their mouths still on one another.

She definitely liked having that kind of effect on him. Helping herself with the edge of the hot tub, she lifted one leg to wrap it around his hips. Being both already naked, their groins met and she found him already hard. Almost automatically, she started rubbing herself on him, gliding up and down, up and down, slowly but steadily.

Both his hands went to grab her butt cheeks, kneading them with his palms and keeping her firmly pressed against him. They were both panting at that point, pure arousal coursing through them. It seemed as if they couldn't get enough of that, now that they'd finally been able to witness how great it truly was.

It wasn't just the sex. Granted, that was amazing, but there was definitely something more than that. There was a connection between them that had been there since day one. It was impossible to deny. He had told her that pretty early on, but she had refused to recognize it. Chloe had sworn up and down she found him repulsive, back then. The truth was, she hadn't. She was repulsed by that sudden connection she had felt with no one else but him, a complete stranger, and a pretty obviously crazy one at that. But the truth was, after all they had gone through, after the heartbreak and hardships, they just made sense.

Lucifer was the one to break the kiss, shifting his mouth from hers to start travelling down. He pressed his lips on her cheek, then the sharp line of her jaw, going further down to kiss her long neck. He found a spot, just above her collarbone, that made her moan and throw her head back. Chloe's movements became quicker and disconnected as she used his erection to create the friction she needed on her clit.

He watched her amazed as she pleasured herself on him, feeling as if he was about to come without even being inside of her. She whimpered when he bit and nibbled at her neck. He was probably going to leave a mark there but she couldn't care less in that moment.

She tried to lift herself up some more to align the tip of his penis with her slick opening but he kept her in place, grabbing her butt harder.

"Please," her words came out like a desperate cry.

"Please what?" There was amusement in his voice, his eyes glimmering wickedly. "Just tell me what you desire and I'll give it to you."

_Desire_. Of course he would use that word. If she hadn't been so lost in the moment, she would have probably rolled her eyes at him.

"I... Lucifer, I..."

"Yes?" He retorted, now grinding against her forcefully as her legs began shaking.

"I want you inside of me," she finally managed to say, her voice trembling.

"With pleasure," he replied, and in one thrust he pushed inside of her tight sex.

He stopped breathing for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the magnitude of what being surrounded by her warmth felt like. If possible, it felt even better than their first time. If he didn't manage to calm himself down a bit, he was probably going to come right away and make a fool out of himself. That just couldn't happen. He was no two pump chump. Every sexual partner he'd ever had could attest he was definitely a giving kind of lover, he wanted to fulfil the other person's desires as much as his own but with her... Things were just different. He wanted  _her_ to be satisfied, to see her squirm and moan, completely lost in ecstasy. He didn't give a damn about his own pleasure when it came to Chloe, therefore coming right away and leaving her unsatisfied was absolutely not going to happen.

Apparently she hadn't noticed the way he was trying to refrain himself, because as soon as he was inside of her she began to buck her hips, a slow hiss escaping her parted lips. Lucifer gripped her tighter, trying to stop her from moving.

"Please," she begged again, her eyes big, pupils dilated. Having him inside and not being able to move felt like torture.

He rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "If you move right now I will not last long," he admitted in a low, husky tone.

"Then I guess we'll have to go for round three later," Chloe replied, not missing a beat.

Honestly, she didn't care. She was probably as close to her release as he was. All that pent-up sexual tension between them, which they had tried to bury for years, had finally exploded and it was just too strong to contain. Truth be told, she was pleased to see how effected by her he was. It made her feel so powerful and sexy, which didn't happen often.

She grabbed his jaw, forcing him to open his eyes to meet hers. "Kiss me."

It wasn't a request, it was an order, and he had never been so happy to oblige. As soon as their lips met, their tongues found each other and she began moving on top of him. He didn't have it in him to protest anymore. She could do whatever she pleased with him. He thrust back in long, hard strokes, going deeper and deeper inside of her. Her inner walls clenched around his erection, making him growl in an animalistic way.

Chloe bent forward, biting and licking his neck. He seemed to appreciate that, because his pace faltered slightly and he moaned loudly. When she looked at him again, she wasn't met by his usual chocolatey eyes. They were now a bright shade of red, almost burning with lust. Not even a year prior she had been scared of seeing his eyes like that, but now she found his red irises incredibly arousing.

He was about to close his lids again but she grabbed his face. "Look at me," she demanded.

He did as he was told, his gaze never lowering from her face. They moved in unison, now a mess of moans and cries of pleasure, their eyes locked.

"You are so perfect," he said, the stark contrast between the softness in his voice and the urgency in his movements so evident.

In that moment, she believed him. She felt perfect, he felt perfect. _They felt perfect, together._

Almost suddenly, her orgasm overcame her, washing over her like a tsunami. She came so hard, throwing her head back and chanting his name as if to tell him not to stop, to never stop.

He was certain there was nothing more erotic than seeing his Detective come undone because of him. He had fantasized about that for a long time, but nothing could even come close to the real deal. He came right after her, spilling his warm semen inside of her.

They both felt high, drugged on something far stronger than any other substance. She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck, barely able to sustain herself. Lucifer kept her close to his chest, letting the both of them come down from their orgasm, their breathing still erratic.

He was still inside of her, and he swore they fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Placing his cheek on top of her head, he inhaled her scent. She smelled of fruity shampoo, sunshine and sea salt. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Chloe began shuddering between his arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked, pushing her closer to his body in hopes of keeping her warmer.

"A little," she admitted. When she looked at him, his eyes had gone back to his usual brown ones.

He helped her out of the pool, then lifted himself up using his arms. "Let's get you dry and cozy inside."

When they'd managed to get back into the penthouse, Lucifer grabbed one of his bathrobes and she immediately put it on, still shaking a little. It definitely was too big on her, enveloping her completely, but he could tell she was definitely warmer now.

"It smells like you," Chloe said, closing her eyes as she brushed her nose on the edge of the sleeve, inhaling deeply.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

There it was, that word again. She said it so casually, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of shame for not being able to say it back to her. If there ever was someone worthy of hearing those words was Chloe Decker. And he would, he told himself. One day he would tell her he loved her, but until then he would try to show her in any way possible.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Chloe's question brought him back to reality.

"Of course not, please go ahead," he replied. "Actually, would you like if I joined you?" He smirked, the meaning behind those words pretty clear.

She laughed. "Not at all," she said, letting the bathrobe fall to the ground.

Lucifer watched as she walked her way to the bathroom, hips swaying from side to side, and he knew he would have followed that woman anywhere. Smiling at that thought, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

They were definitely not going sleep a lot that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for chapter 2! I sincerely hope you liked it. As usual feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> See you asap with chapter 3!


	3. Lightbringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again, thank you so much for the incredible response this story is getting. I can't even begin to describe how thankful I am for each comment, nice word and feedback I am receiving (both here and on Twitter) and also for the kudos!  
> I can't even believe it. 
> 
> This chapter begins with smut so be ready for it!
> 
> As per usual, this chapter has not been corrected by a beta so the errors are mine, forgive me for my mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe stared at the shower, confusion clearly written on her face. Of course Lucifer had one of those fancy, super technological showers she had absolutely no clue about how to operate.

Thankfully, he was right behind her. He was smirking, enjoying her perplexed expression way too much. He set the temperature of the water and the type of downpour he liked the most, letting the shower start.

"You couldn't just buy a normal shower, huh?" She asked.

"What's the point in having lots of money if you don't spend it in luxurious things?" He retorted, almost as if he was pointing out the obvious.

She hadn't expected a different answer from him. "How are you so rich anyway?"

"I accumulated it throughout the years. I had been granting favors for centuries, when I came to Los Angeles and decided I wasn't returning to Hell. Of course, at first I only kept the money for when I decided to take one of my breaks and I needed to buy something to drink; then, I thought since I liked the party lifestyle so much I might as well get my own nightclub," he explained. "I got some more money through other favors of course, made a deal with the owner of this place and well... I got richer and richer, almost without noticing. I really don't care about it, but I have it and I use it."

In a way, it made sense. Had she been the wealthy one, she would have probably splurged on unimportant things too. Her salary as a police detective wasn't exactly high and with a child to take care of she couldn't really afford any luxuries. She did not mind it, though. Taking care of Trixie always came first.

"Perfect," Lucifer murmured, testing the water with his hand. "Ladies first," he then said, grinning widely and urging her to get into the shower.

Chloe stepped under the stream of water. He was right, the temperature was just perfect. The shower looked even bigger from the inside than it did on the outside. It could probably fit four people and there would still be enough room to move around. Soon enough, Lucifer followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a little, letting the water soak them up completely.

He reached for a bottle of body wash, pouring some of its content into the palm of his hand. Rubbing his hands together to foam it up, he lathered her neck and shoulders first, massaging then with slow movements. She relaxed onto him, closing her eyes as a content sigh escaped her mouth. He slid both his hands down her arms, stroking them gently, then reached her waist and trailed his way up again, finding the mounds of her breasts. He cupped them both, palming them shamelessly, kneading them for a few seconds before he resumed the work of spreading the soap on her belly too.

One hand stayed on her hip as the other made its way down her pelvis. He slid two fingers between her folds and found her already soaking wet, not because of the shower. He teased her a little, moving his fingers up and down a few times, stopping only when she was beginning to pant. He had every intention of having sex in the shower, but he would definitely take his sweet time.

He grabbed some more body wash, spreading it on her tights and bending down to lather it on her legs, too.

Chloe was fully aware of his every moment. She could feel him everywhere around her, his presence intoxicating. She also knew he wanted to tease her relentlessly, probably wanting for her to beg him to take her again. They both liked that game, where they tried to see who could get the upper hand. She liked dominating him but she also loved submitting to his every desire and he seemed to like just the same. So if he wanted to bring her to the edge of insanity, she could definitely play along.

She turned around, taking Lucifer by surprise. Pouring a dollop of soap onto her hand, she began to do just the same thing he had been doing to her. Starting at his shoulders, she massaged the liquid on his skin, watching as it foamed up. She slid her palms down his chest, grazing his pecs lightly with her nails. He hissed, his eyelids growing heavy with lust, and she smiled in victory. Her fingers pressed onto his body, feeling his defined abs one by one. Lucifer grew rigid, his muscles flexing under her touch. He almost couldn't breath, feeling as he'd forgotten how to. Chloe's hand trailed down the V shape that led straight to his groin and took his hard erection in her first. She pumped it agonizingly slow, once, twice, then let go and pressed her palms on his arms, going back up as he groaned in frustration.

His plan had somehow backfired, never expecting his beautiful Detective to be such a little minx. Not that he minded of course. He adored the way she teased him and her eyes glimmered with burning desire.  _What did I do to deserve her? And she's completely mine_ , he thought. She deserved to be cherished and revered by him in any possible way.

Suddenly, he dropped to his knees as he gripped her firmly by her hips. She gasped, taken aback, but then relaxed as soon as his lips met the sensitive skin of her womb. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over her belly, then her hip bone, going further down to where he longed to be. Her legs spread wider, granting him all the access he needed. Chloe's hands moved on their own accord, locking into his dark hair, almost trying to support herself. Reaching the mound of her sex, he kissed there too, the short stubble on his jaw scratching lightly on her soft skin.

When his tongue stroked her clit for the first time she let out a loud whimper. He took a few tentative licks, still teasing her, before he closed his mouth around the bundle of nerves and sucked on it. He was met by approving moans, her breathing beginning to falter. Chloe fisted his hair harder, bringing him as close as possible. Lucifer purred against her and that sent a shockwave through her body. He really did enjoy the way she forcefully showed him exactly what she wanted and where, and he was more than happy to be the one giving it to her.

One hand reached her thigh, lifting it up so she could position it on his shoulder and he could have a better access to her incredible pussy. He slid his tongue across her slick folds, teasing her entrance with the tip of it, then plunging inside. She squirmed, his name a urgent cry on her lips as her legs began to tremble.

She tasted way better than he could ever imagine. Her fluids were sweet and salty at the same time, and he would gladly drink every drop she was willing to give him. Chloe's hips began to move, shamelessly riding his face, her back arched and her eyes closed. He looked up, never stopping, and he could swear that was a vision he intended to witness as often as possible. He took his tongue out of her but before she could protest at the sudden emptiness he filled her up again with two of his long digits, resuming his work on her clit instead. She was almost screaming now, pure ecstasy contorting her features.

Still grinding on him, her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, she came suddenly and hard. "Oh, Lucifer! Yes, yes!" She cried out, her inner walls clenching around his fingers, her entire body convulsing.

He kept lapping at her, ultimately taking his fingers out so he could lick her dry, wanting to taste her juices again. She thought he would stop once her orgasm had ceased, but he didn't; instead he began to suck on her clit again, now hypersensitive because of her release.

"P-Please," she begged, her voice broken, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was asking for. Was she telling him to please stop and let her come down properly from her high or to please, for the love of anything that was holy, keep going and never end that delightful torture? When new, burning hot pleasure began to spread through her womb, she realised it was definitely the latter.

It didn't take much longer for her to come again, Lucifer's skilled hands and tongue working their magic until she was rendered nothing more than a panting mess. Only then, she dragged him up by his hair and their lips finally met. She could taste herself on his tongue and that thought made her insides clench with even stronger desire.

"You taste incredible," he breath out against her mouth. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with my head between your legs."

His shameless words made her blush, heat creeping up her face as they continued to kiss. She had never been with anyone who had treated her like that. He wasn't just a giving lover; he treasured her, made her feel like she was someone worthy of nothing less than worship. She was special to him and he treated her as such.

They were both drenched to the bone at that point, the water from the shower relentlessly pouring down on them. Steam filled the whole bathroom and they could see nothing but each other.

Chloe broke the kiss, turned around to face the wall and bent slightly forward. She looked over her shoulder and when their eyes met there was a clear invitation written on her big, ocean irises. Lucifer realised he was so, so screwed. He was never going to be able to say no to that woman if she looked at him like that. Her eyes were full of lust, almost begging him to take her like that. Goosebumps rose on his whole body, a tsunami of emotions overcoming him all at once. She was going to be his demise, that was certain.

He took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Dragging his hands down her back, he reached her perfectly round butt and squeezed in his palms, savouring the moment. She could feel his hard cock pressed between her spread cheeks and she rocked back and forth, teasing him, but also trying to satisfy the need to feel him closer. He growled appreciatively, one of his hands rising just a few inches to smack back down on the soft skin of her butt.

Chloe gasped, surprised. He hadn't smacked her hard enough to hurt. In fact, she could barely feel the warmth where his hand had come in contact with her backside. On impulse, she arched her back, urging him to do it again. He slapped her again, this time forcefully enough to leave the faint, pinkish imprint of his open palm. She moaned loudly, her sex throbbing with excitement as a shiver ran down her spine.

Lucifer couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her. He gripped the base of his erection, guiding it between her folds, so wet with her arousal. He aligned the tip with her opening and they both held their breath as he entered her. He belonged there. She enveloped him in the most perfect way, squeezing him deliciously. Nothing and no one could ever compare to her.

Both his hands went to grab her hips as he began to thrust in long, hard strokes. Chloe arched her back further, her head bobbing up and down with their movements. She met every single one of his thrusts, grinding back onto him. Lucifer bent forward slightly, reaching a spot between her earlobe and her neck with his lips and she whimpered. He groaned, that sound resonating in her ear and spreading throughout her entire body.

They had managed to spend years avoiding any kind of sexual activity and now they just couldn't keep their hands off each other anymore. Neither one of them minded, obviously. They could have probably kept on doing it again and again without ever getting tired of it.

Lucifer began to pound into her faster and faster, Chloe trying to keep up the rhythm as she bent further down, leaning against the shower wall. His right hand slapped her butt cheek again, never losing pace, and he was met with a broken moan coming from her.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

She simply nodded, unable to form a sentence that made any sense.

"You like being in control, deciding where and how you want me." That wasn't a question. They both knew it was the truth and they enjoyed it. Seeing her so fierce and powerful ignited a fire in him that just couldn't be extinguished. But they also liked to play, switching roles, giving up control and regaining it every once in a while. Now definitely was his turn.

That dominant side of him made Chloe feel weak in the knees. She was so close, his words putting her right on the edge.

His hand slipped forward, his index and middle finger finding her clit so he could rub it. "Now be a good girl and come for me," he said, speaking those words directly into her ear.

Like that, she did exactly what he wanted her to do. Her orgasm exploded, sparks firing up in her vision, overwhelmed by the magnitude of her release. She could barely stand on her own, so glad he kept her up by her hip or she would have probably collapsed to the floor. He definitely knew the right buttons he had to push.

Lucifer kept thrusting inside of her, her inner walls squeezing so tight around him it felt almost painful. It didn't take long for him to join her, reaching his climax with a loud groan, her sweet pussy milking him dry.

He grabbed her face and their lips met again, hard and angry at first, then slowly growing gentler and calmer as they both came down and started to relax. When they could finally breathe normally, he slipped out of her. She turned around, looking up at him through thick lashes and at the same time they reached for each other to get a hug. They stayed like that for a while, into the other's arms, letting the water drip down their bodies and into the drain.

After a few moments, Lucifer turned the shower off and got each of them a bathrobe to dry up. The bathroom was completely engulfed with steam that almost looked like thick fog. She grabbed a white, fluffy towel and patted her hair, trying to get as much water out as possible.

"Do you want to go lay down for a bit?" Lucifer asked.

Her legs still felt really wobbly and unsteady, so she nodded. "Yes, please," she chuckled.

Some time later, Lucifer lay on his bed, eyes closed and buck naked. After cuddling for a while, Chloe had decided to go actually dry her hair - God forbid she caught a cold and couldn't work - and left him there, half asleep.

She grabbed one of his dress shirts, a white one, and put it on. It smelled like his cologne, masculine and expensive. Approaching him, she couldn't help but stare at his perfect body, sprawled on the bed sheets. He was simply gorgeous. While she was in Rome, she had done a lot of research about the mythology surrounding the Devil. She wasn't exactly proud of what she had done, especially after she had come to realise most of the things people thought about him were simply _wrong_. Other things were definitely spot on, though.

Lucifer, the Lightbringer, was described as the most beautiful angel there ever was. She had to admit, she could hardly imagine someone quite as perfect. Her eyes roamed his entire frame. She started at his eyes, warm chocolate now hidden by his closed lids with long, thick lashes, then darted down the line of his nose. That slight bump gave his face character, only adding to the beauty of his features. His jaw line was razor-sharp and in perfect contrast with the soft curves of his lips. She continued observing him, going down his neck to meet his broad shoulders and muscular arms, his pecs and abs perfectly chiseled. He seemed sculpted in alabaster by the most talent artist that ever was. She purposefully avoided his crotch area, not wanting to provoke something else in her and tried to focus on his thighs and well-defined legs. His hands and feet were, for lack of better words, huge. All of him was. She wasn't exactly short with her 5' 6", but still looked rather petite when compared to his 6' 3" frame.

Simply, he was gorgeous. She didn't find it hard to believe he had been the most beautiful angel in Heaven. He probably still was. Trying to take her mind off of the thought of Rome and everything that happened because of it, she let him rest on the bed peacefully while she stepped out on the balcony.

The night air felt a little chilly on her naked legs, giving her goosebumps, as she stared up at the starry sky. Looking at the stars in L.A. wasnt exactly an easy task. There was too much light pollution for that. Being in a penthouse that was on the highest floor of an exceptionally tall building had its perks though. She could finally see those little bundles of light twinkle and she felt so small, surrounded by something far bigger than she could ever comprehend.

"Do you like them?" A rather hoarse voice behind her asked.

She jumped a little, startled, but instantly relaxed as she realised it was Lucifer, still a little sleepy. Chloe turned around and looked at him with confusion.

He had put his silk robe back on, covering himself up a bit.

"The stars, I mean. Do you like them?"

She nodded. "I do, very much," she answered. "My dad loved astronomy, knew everything about constellations and planets. During the summer, he would take me stargazing and would talk for hours about the stars and what they were made of, how they aligned and what each constellation meant." No one knew about that. Not even Dan, to whom she had been married.

It was clear from the way she spoke about her father she must have missed him a great deal. From what she had told him, John Decker had been a good man, a great police officer and an amazing father. For a brief moment, he wondered what having a father that actually does love you felt like. In the past, he had believed his Dad loved him and every one of his siblings. That was before he had actually seen how manipulative and incredibly egotistical his Father was. Way before his rebellion and the fall that had followed. Having a good fatherly figure to look up to seemed almost impossible to him now, but Chloe made him believe there were good dads out there, somewhere.

"It sounds lovely," Lucifer commented.

"It was," she admitted. "He was."

He smiled at her, sympathetic. Suddenly, it hit her. She remembered something she had read while in Rome, the reason why he had gotten the name _Lucifer_.

"You made them, didn't you?"

He didn't know how to answer that question. They didn't really talk about the celestial side of him, or at least he tied to avoid it as much as possible, afraid she might freak out and run away again. She looked very calm though, curious actually.

"When I... When I was in Rome, doing research," she forced herself to say, "I read about how your name came to be. Every book I read said Lucifer means _bringer of light_ or _morning star_ because you were the one to create every star there ever was, the Sun included. Is that true?"

Lucifer nodded. "It's true, yes." His voice was hesitant. Chloe could tell he was nervous. He got closer to her side, his arms folded over his chest, almost as if he was trying to protect himself. "When my Father decided to create this universe, he told me he needed someone to light it up, to create something so the creatures he wanted to put in it could have light and warmth. He gave me this weapon, the Flaming Sword - and yes I know it sounds like something from a comic book, don't mention it," he made a face, trying to lighten up the mood, most likely for his own benefit. "With that, I created every single star you see now and the ones you don't see or have died out over the millennia."

"You did an amazing job. They're beautiful." Chloe reached out to him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "Your name definitely suits you right."

"It's not exactly my name." Admitting that wasn't easy at all. "Not the name my father first gave me, at least. It's more of a nickname, something I got after I created the stars. But by then, I had been existing for eons, and went by another name. My name... The name my father gave me is..." He struggled, the hatred for that name deeply rooted inside of him. He could feel it in his bones. "It's Samael."

"Samael," she repeated and distinctly saw him flinch. "Sounds like a beautiful name."

"Would you like to be called _poison_? Because that's what that name means. It translates to _poison of God_. That's what he always saw me as. Poison, something that only destroys and kills everything it touches," he muttered through gritted teeth. "My name, just like the ones he gave my siblings, was chosen to represent something that had to with him. That's why every name ends with 'el'. He created a bloody suffix to add, as if we were nothing more than an extension of his being. Insufferable egomaniac."

By that point, Lucifer was almost shaking with rage and Chloe regretted ever bringing that subject up. Upsetting him was never her intention.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about him. You're right, if that's what that name is, I understand why you wouldn't want to use it anymore," she tried to calm him down, getting closer to him to lean her head against his arm. "You're not poison, Lucifer. I mean, look at how beautiful this is," she pointed at the starts, shining brightly down on them. "You lit up the sky, the entire universe. You created something so beautiful and poison can't do that."

He seemed to relax just a little, gladly accepting her warmth.

"Every one of my siblings thought I was his favorite, for some reason. Then he discarded me, got rid of his own son like I didn't mean anything."

Chloe couldn't find it in herself to disagree with him. There was absolutely no reason why a parent would do what God had done to Lucifer. The thought of banishing Trixie from her life forever just for rebelling against her will could never even cross her mind. How could his Father not see how amazing he was? How loving and caring he could be with the people in his life? How much light he could bring wherever he went? Lucifer was the farthest thing from poison she could think of.

"Did it hurt?" She found herself asking, almost absent-mindedly. "When you fell, I mean."

To her surprise, she felt his chest shake with laughter. "That sounds like a cheesy pick-up line, Detective," he said, but when she looked into his eyes there was no humor in them. "Yes, it did. Very, very much. Not just physically," he continued, a barely audible sigh escaping his mouth. "When I landed, I was alone and in complete darkness. I was so scared because I had absolutely no idea where I was and what was going to happen to me. I found light, somehow, and when I saw my reflection for the first time... I looked like a monster. It took some time before I was able to control it."

Tears pooled into Chloe's eyes and she pretended to look at the night sky, mentally cursing God for every single thing he had done to hurt Lucifer. He had been broken and abandoned for so long, feeling unwanted, unloved. He deserved better than that. If she ever got a chance to meet the Big Guy, she was definitely going to give him a piece of her mind.

Suddenly, one of Lucifer's arms came around her shoulders, wrapping her tightly into an embrace. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It took me a really long time, but now I see that fall as a blessing."

She sniffled, trying to regain her composure. "How so?" Her voice came out croaked with the effort she was putting into sounding normal. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"If I hadn't been in Hell, tired and bored out of my mind, I would have never decided to move here permanently. I wouldn't have bought Lux and incidentally I wouldn't have met you. Hence, we wouldn't be here now," he explained.

She understood what he meant. For better or for worse, everything he had gone through had led him to her. To be honest, if he had never left the Silver City, she would have probably never been born at all. She had been created so that her path would somehow cross with the man holding her tight in that moment.

He nuzzled her air with the tip of his nose, inhaling her sweet scent. "That's how much of a miracle you are. You make me see the grandest bloody fall of all history as a gift."

Lucifer's voice dripped with sincerity and she couldn't keep it together anymore. The tears she had been trying to hold in vain finally escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

"Detective," Lucifer whispered, looking extremely regretful, "I didn't intend to upset you."

Chloe smiled through her tears. "You didn't upset me, Lucifer. You just said the sweetest thing you ever could," she reassured him. "I see you as my gift, too."

That was the way she had chosen to see it, after some much-needed help from Amenadiel. What they had, the way they saw each other and made the other a better person was the gift. She wasn't an object, she refused to feel like one. They simply belonged to each other in a way that was impossible to describe, bound by an invisible string that would always tie them together.

Lucifer's head dipped down to press his lips onto hers, tasting the saltiness of her tears in the process. It was a gentle kiss, full of unspoken words they both understood all too well. They didn't need to talk in that moment.

When they broke their kiss, they smiled to one another and Lucifer brushed away some of her tears with the pad of his thumb and for a while they stood like that, into each other's arms, admiring the starry sky.

He didn't know how yet but one day, he swore to himself, he was going to create the brightest star there ever was and put it up there just for her, the woman who was able to bring the Lightbringer back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll see you next week with the last chapter of his really long night.


	4. Fire on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This beautiful journey through Deckerstar's first night together comes to an end with this chapter.  
> I'll be honest, this is the chapter I'm the most nervous about, I don't think it lives up to everyone's expectations but it seemed like a good conclusion to my story.
> 
> There's a song (that title of this chapter spoils it lol) Lucifer will play and I know it would never happen in the show, and it's super cheesy but I like it. On this note, I want to thank Silvia for helping me choose the song, you are a lifesaver and I love you.
> 
> As usual, English is not my native language, there may be grammatical errors or typos and those are completely my fault.
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for your overwhelming support and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Lucifer wanted to spend the rest of his eternal life just like that, with Chloe tightly wrapped in his arms, her back pressed to his chest. He could easily spend days just smelling her hair, kissing that sweet point behind her ear that made her purr like a cat, caressing every inch of her silky soft skin.

They had stayed on the balcony like that for a while, just gazing up at the night sky, in comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to fill it with meaningless chatter. That moment was perfect as it was. They barely noticed time passing, almost not wanting that night to end. But it would, sooner or later, and the morning that would follow was a working day.

Almost lazily, Chloe's mind wandered, thinking back on the crazy few weeks she had just experienced. If she was completely honest with herself, it was more of a crazy couple of years. Her life had drastically changed ever since she had met Lucifer, never to return back to what she had once called normality. In more than a way his presence had made a difference, and a good one at that. When she'd first met him, she had been an outcast in the police department, no one had wanted to work with her until he'd come along. Sure, he never was a _normal_ partner, definitely not someone she would have seen herself working with but now everyone at the precinct adored her and some of the merit was definitely Lucifer's.

Their partnership meant so much to her. Of course, she was in love with him, but he made her a better person and Detective too. He'd done so much for her without ever realizing. Chloe knew her partner so well, knew his every aspect, it hadn't taken even a second for her to feel something was wrong with the person she had hugged and kissed in the middle of a crime scene, when she had thought he was finally back from Hell. That man looked, sounded and acted like Lucifer, but she had known deep down something was off about him.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you about," Chloe's voice broke the silence between them.

"Do tell, Detective", Lucifer replied, his lips gently brushing the top of her head.

"Well, Michael..."

She felt him stiffen behind her. "What about him?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, okay? We don't have to talk about this if you're not comfortable about it, but... What happened between the two of you?" She asked hesitantly.

He took a shaky breath. "I... I'm not sure, honestly," he admitted. "We never really got along, we were constantly fighting about something or another. We've always been too different. I think he was the one who spread the rumour amongst our siblings I was Dad's favorite. And I hated the way he lied about pretty much anything. You know how I feel about that, still he would constantly do it, speaking ill of me to whoever would listen. Of course, when I rebelled he took Father's side. I expected nothing less from him."

His voice was filled with anger but she could also hear a hint sorrow in it. Deep down, Chloe knew he cared about his family way more than he would ever admit. A part of him probably cared about Michael, too. She couldn't begin to imagine what being rejected from your own father felt like, let alone your twin brother and the rest of your family.

"He was more than happy to fight me when the time came. I guess he had been waiting for that moment for quite a while, tired of living in my shadow. Truth is, I never cared if I was better than him, I just wanted to be myself. The only thing that mattered to me was being able to act on my own accord, do what I felt was right and be judged for it, if I so deserved. Michael was too loyal to our Father, he never understood my point of view. He thought I was out of my mind, that I for some reason was after the throne in the Silver City," he recoiled at the thought. "I never wanted that. I loathed that place, why would I ever want to rule it? So when I actually did rebel, he was the first to fight me. Almost managed to defeat me, but I was smarter than he thought and I hurt him badly, even though I lost in the end."

Chloe simply nodded, unsure about what to say next. Their hatred towards each other was deeply rooted inside of them and it had only gotten stronger the more time passed. She didn't know if their relationship could be salvaged in any way.

"I shot him," she said, apparently out of nowhere. "I had been having suspicions about him not being, you know... _you_ for a while. I kept trying to test him, but he had always a good excuse so the only way to actually know if it really was you was planting a bullet into his leg."

"My fierce, clever Detective," he murmured, the faintest hint of humor in his voice.

"I mean, that served him well for trying to pass for you and sleep with me..."

"I beg your pardon?!" Lucifer's eyes widened in disbelief, his grip around her tightening.

They never really had time to discuss the details of how she had come to realise it wasn't really Lucifer the person standing in front of her that night in the penthouse. He knew she had somehow figured it out, just not the specifics of the events.

"Well, I... I might have suggested we took things to the next level, just to test his reaction, and he definitely wasn't opposed to the idea. But he didn't get to touch me, I shot him way before he could do anything," she explained, hoping to calm him down.

"That pathetic son of a... I'm going to murder him! I'll tear him apart limb by limb, you just watch!"

"Lucifer, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. Besides, we haven't seen him in a while, right? For all we know he might have decided to get back to the Silver City. If he ever decides to come back and pull another of his stunts though, I won't stop you."

He seemed to relax at that, nodding once. "As you wish. It's a good thing you know how to defend yourself. I can't even imagine what could have happened if..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

She knew exactly what he meant. Had she not realised what was happening in time, she would have slept with Michael thinking he was Lucifer instead. That wouldn't have been consensual. That would have been rape.

"Don't worry about that. I have a very good aim," she tried to joke and thankfully it worked, making him chuckle lightly.

The night sky was getting darker, the city below them growing quieter as less and less people roamed the streets. It was getting very late.

"Shall we try and catch some sleep?" Lucifer asked while he drew circles with his thumb on her exposed thigh.

Chloe stretched between his arms, the movement causing her rear to grind right onto his groin. "I'm not really tired," she replied, relaxing further against him, almost melting onto his body.

"We have to work tomorrow," he reminded her.

Her head shot backwards, trying to look at him without having to turn around. "Are you seriously trying to be the responsible adult here?" Her tone was shocked but also playful.

He grinned. "Someone has to be."

She feigned outrage, gasping loudly. "Are you calling me irresponsible?"

"You're saying it, not me," he raised his hands up in surrender.

"How dare you!" She said, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. She started laughing and Lucifer followed suit, that sound too contagious to resist.

"We should really go to bed, Detective," he insisted.

She looked straight into his eyes, mocking challenge in her blue irises. "Make me," she said slowly, then wiggled herself free and sprinted off the balcony and into the penthouse.

Her childlike excitement filled Lucifer with joy. A few moments before he'd felt tense, uneasy, but her presence never failed to make him feel better. Not missing a beat he chased her, catching her as soon as she had reached the piano. He took her by the hips and lifted her up, dropping her on his shoulder caveman style.

"Put me down!" Chloe laughed, flailing her arms and legs.

"Not happening," he retorted, trying to keep her steady as one of his hands reached under his dress shirt she was wearing to tickle her.

That caused even more movement from her, her giggles echoing throughout the entire penthouse. She was ticklish. He had absolutely no idea about that, but that newfound information would definitely come in handy in the future.

"Luc-Lucifer, please s-stop," she gasped for air through her uncontrollable laughter.

"Only when you say you'll go to sleep."

Chloe huffed. "Fine, dad," she said in a mocking tone. "Now please, p-put me down!"

He stopped ticking her, using both of his hands to sit her on top of the piano. She was still trying to calm herself down, eyes filled with joyful tears now.

"Really, I'm not tired. Why don't you play a song for me? Maybe it'll help me relax," she murmured, her eyes wide, mouth slightly pouting.

Oh, she definitely knew how to make all his resolution crumble. All she had to do was look at him like that and he would do anything she asked for. He had absolutely no self-restraint. The palm of his hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"What do you want me to play?" He asked.

"Anything you want," she simply said, reopening her eyes to look up at him.

Lucifer nodded slowly, bending down a little to place a chaste kiss on her full lips, then he walked around the piano to sit on the stool. She watched him closely, turning around as he thought about what he wanted to play for her. Chloe remained sitting on the piano lid, her legs crossed, patiently waiting.

He loved playing the piano so much. Now that he thought about it, he'd barely touched the thing since he had returned from Hell. He had found the poor instrument broken to pieces and he had immediately thought Michael must have been the culprit, only to find out it had actually been Mazikeen instead. He had bought a new one right away. There had been way more pressing matters to think about though, and he hadn't exactly felt like playing the piano after all. That night was another story altogether.

Weirdly enough, he felt nervous. He enjoyed playing for an audience, liked how they watched and listened mesmerized with what he could create just by moving his fingers. But playing for her, for Chloe, was somehow different. Yes, he had done it in the past; they'd even played together once, in their early days, but he had never really played something  _for her_ . She just happened to be there to witness it, never being the one he was actually doing it for. Since he was unable to express his feelings for her with words, maybe the music could do it for him.

His mind raced, trying to find the right song between the multitude of melodies he knew how to play. Nothing seemed to fit. No song seemed good enough for her. Then, it hit him. Breathing in, his fingers hovering above the keys, he began to play.

Chloe didn't recognize the melody at first, so lost in watching every single one of his movements. He played like he was born to do just that, his fingers moving skillfully on the piano. Then, with a shaky breath, he started singing:

_My mother said I'm too romantic_  
_She said, "You're dancing in the movies"_  
_I almost started to believe her_  
_Then I saw you and I knew_  
_Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older_  
_Maybe it's all that I've been through_  
_I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder_  
_And how I see myself with you_

_I don't say a word_  
_But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
_There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

_Fire on fire would normally kill us_  
_But this much desire, together, we're winners_  
_They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
_But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_  
_'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_  
_And look in my eyes_  
_You are perfection, my only direction_  
_It's fire on fire, mmm_  
_It's fire on fire_

Chloe listened closely to the lyrics, getting herself lost in his soothing voice and the sweet melody he was playing. She knew what he wanted to tell her with that song. They were what some called  _twin flames_ , kindred spirits simply destined to be in each other's lives. No other person could measure up to what they had. Their fire had burned them many times, made them try to pull away so they wouldn't get hurt again, but like moths to a flame they were still drawn to one another.

In any version of reality they would probably still end up finding themselves together, somehow. They would still choose that, what they had, over and over again. Fire could burn, but it could also bring light and warmth.

Her eyes started to fill with tears again as he continued singing _Fire on Fire_ , his voice almost trembling with emotion on a few occasions. Chloe didn't expect him to do a serenade for her, but it was so sweet and touching, she felt like her heart was swelling in her chest. She loved that man every day a little more and her love would only keep on getting stronger, she was sure.

As the song approached its ending, she wiped away a few fears, smiling widely at him who was now looking up at her. She wanted to say so many things but at the same time words felt futile. The last few notes echoed in the space between them, then silence settled.

It took her a bit to be able to speak, her voice full of emotion. "That was beautiful," she whispered.

The corners of his lips curved up in a shy smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

Chloe blotted her eyes with the cuff of his shirt, trying to regain some composure. That night had definitely been a rollercoaster of emotions for the both of them. Lucifer watched her every move attentively, her tiny frame covered by the white fabric of his dress shirt that definitely looked too big on her. Seeing her wearing something that usually was on his body did things to him he still couldn't quite understand. That wasn't the first time it had happened, but it had the exact same effect.

"That shirt really does suit you, Detective," he commented, deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Oh?" She murmured, looking down at herself and blushing just a smidge.

Could she look any cuter than that? He doubted it.

"It seems like a habit of yours, wearing my things," he said jokingly.

"Does it now?"

"Yes, well, if I remember correctly I did come back from a trip to Las Vegas only to stumble upon a very passed out Doctor Linda and a sleeping Daniel while a certain Detective had taken over my bed, wearing something quite similar to that," he pointed at her current outfit.

She smiled at the memory. "Do you mind me wearing your clothes?" She asked.

Lucifer shook his head, a sly smile forming on his lips. "The opposite, really. I think you can pull off anything you wear, especially my clothes," he answered, sincerely. "To be honest, that first time really took me by surprise. You were quite a view, messy hair and all, wearing nothing but your underwear and my shirt. Fueled my fantasies for a while."

Chloe's eyes went wide with his sudden admission. What he saying what she thought he was?

"H-How so?" Her voice sounded weirdly strained, the thought of him fantasizing about her making her feel something stir in her loins.

Lucifer cleared his voice. "Well, right after that night I started having dreams - a specific dream, a reoccurring one - where you were in my walk-in closet, rummaging through my things to find that exact same shirt. When you did, you would take all your clothes off. I could see you undress slowly, taking your time, your back turned to me as you got naked only for me to witness," he licked his lips at the thought, new arousal spreading throughout his body. "When every last piece of your clothing had been discarded, you would put on my shirt and turn to face me. I could finally see those round, firm tits of yours bouncing lightly as you approached me, only to then surpass me completely and drop down on the bed like I wasn't even there. I'd follow you, watching as you spread those beautiful legs and began touching yourself until you came calling out my name."

That was the most erotic thing Chloe had ever heard, second only to the way he moaned when they were actually having sex. Her breathing had slowly increased, now pretty loud as she found herself wanting him all over again. She remembered clearly he used to claim he was addictive, although his smug attempts at seducing her were never successful. He was right though. One taste of what he could do to her body and she already couldn't get enough.

"I would wake up _so hard_ ," he emphasized the last two words, almost growling them. "I would try and go back to sleep but those images kept flashing before my eyes until I couldn't take it anymore and had to relieve myself."

Wetness pooled between her legs at the mental image of Lucifer, alone in his bed, masturbating to the thought of her. Chloe bit her lips, rubbing her thighs together to alleviate the pressure she was now feeling on her sex.

Her fingers trembling with anticipation, she started freeing the first button of the shirts from its eyelet. "It's good to know I wasn't the only one having wet dreams about you," she said, her boldness unexpected to herself too.

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, pleasantly surprised by her admission. "Oh, really? And what did you dream about?" He asked, scooting over to get closer to her on the edge of the piano stool.

She kept working on the buttons, undoing one after the other as he watched her completely raptured. His pupils were blown out of proportion with undeniable desire.

"I wasn't always the same dream, it changed a lot. In the beginning I would always wake up before we got anywhere near having sex, mostly because you would grow horns and I'd freak out a little," she admitted, getting a light chuckle out of him.

"As you've seen, no horns."

"Yeah, I know that now. Then I started dreaming of actually doing it, I don't remember how it started but it always ended in the same way: in your penthouse, having sex on any available surface. Even on your piano."

Finally, the shirt was completely open and she pushed the fabric aside, revealing her naked body underneath it. He stopped breathing for a second, admiring the way she lifted both her legs to put her feet onto the piano lid, thighs spread apart as she leaned slightly back to grant him the full view.

"I swear I could feel you inside of me," she purred, palming her right breast before she descended on her stomach and then between her dripping wet folds. "I could feel every thrust, the way you stretched me so good, and I would come in my sleep a lot," she bit her lip.

That was something she almost couldn't believe herself. The dreams she had were so vivid and arousing, she would wake up as the orgasm shook her. It wasn't exactly impossible, but definitely unusual for her.

"But if I woke up before I could finish, I would try and do it myself. My fingers didn't feel good enough, I wanted you inside of me so bad," Chloe moaned, rolling her head backwards as her fingers began working her clit in small, slow circles, then plunged middle and ring finger inside, curling them enough to touch the spongy surface near the entrance.

Lucifer swallowed loudly, not knowing how much longer he could take that maddening sight. She was going to drive him insane one of these days, he was sure of that. He wanted his fingers to be the ones inside of her, better yet his tongue, he wanted to taste her and bask in her warmth and tightness. He wanted to feel her twitch and spasm around his cock, watching her as she came undone because of him. He had never wanted and never would want anyone as much as he did Chloe.

One of his hands dove down, squeezing his shaft to relieve the pressure. His erection twitched almost painfully, pleading for attention. A low growl rose from deep inside his chest and Chloe whimpered, that sound causing more arousal to coat her swollen lips.

She was doing exactly what she would in his dreams, pleasuring herself in front of him, completely exposing herself for his eyes only.

"Oh, Lucifer," she sighed, biting her bottom lip hard.

That did it for him. He shot up, grabbed her by the hips and made her legs wrap around his waist. Taken by surprise, she almost lost her balance, then pulled herself back up with the help of her arms around his neck.

Once they'd reached he side of the bed he let her hop off him, before their mouths connected in a hungry kiss. Her fingers, still wet from her own fluids, wrapped around his erection and began to move up and down. Lucifer exhaled through his nose, overwhelmed by how good her small hand felt around his hard shaft.

"I want to taste you, Lucifer," she panted on his lips. "I want to feel you on my tongue."

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to fuck that pretty mouth of hers. He was sure that was going to be just as incredible as being inside of her tight pussy. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he reached behind her and grabbed a pillow from the bed, throwing it on the floor between them. If she really wanted to get down on her knees and take him, he would at least make sure she wouldn't wake up the next day with nasty bruises all over them. He was a gentleman, after all.

"So thoughtful," Chloe smirked, her voice low and breathy.

She untied the waist belt of his robe, her hands beginning to roam on his stomach, going up to reach his shoulders where she could free him of that garment. The robe fell on the pavement as the both of them stared into each other's eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Chloe sank to her knees, landing on soft, silky fabric.

Lucifer felt his balls tighten at the sight of her, on the floor, eagerly looking up at him. She started slow, taking his length in her hand again, massaging it in long strokes. He groaned loudly, his eyes closing for a brief second. Her other hand went to cup his balls, squeezing them in her palm ever so slightly and he outright growled, low and feral.

Chloe could feel him twitch between her fingers, desperate for more than just a lazy up and down. And oh, was she ready to give it to him. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she scooted closer. Starting at the base of his erection, she drag her tongue up the entirety of his shaft, then wrapped her mouth around the tip. She swirled her tongue around his gland before taking what she could of his length in her mouth.

That definitely wasn't the first time she was performing oral sex, but he was considerably bigger than anyone she'd experienced that with. It didn't scare her at all, actually, she found that sort of new challenge incredibly exciting. She wasn't sure she could take all of him but was going to try nonetheless.

As her head began bobbing up and down, her hand following the movement where her mouth couldn't reach, his fingers found her blonde hair and tangled with the strands. He didn't grip too hard, nor tried to push her further down. He just rested his hand there and that was enough for her to feel even more aroused than she was before. Heat pooled between her thighs and she tried to rub them together to alleviate the desire burning hot inside of her.

How were they even supposed to keep their hands off each other after that night? That was a challenge she wasn't looking forward to tackle.

She kept on moving on him, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder, trying to establish a pace that would make him moan as she so liked. He began to thrust back ever so slightly, not wanting to force himself further down her throat but so caught up in the moment he just couldn't keep still. When she lifted her gaze, she found his dark eyes staring right back at her, burning with pleasure and want.

"Bloody hell, that feels good," he growled, his voice low and gravely.

The way he looked at her made her feel so incredibly sexy, like only her had the power to make the Devil beg for more. Suddenly braver, she pushed her head down some more, feeling the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat. He moaned aloud, his eyes closing as his head rolled backwards. His fist tightened its grip on her hair and she hummed around his shaft in appreciation. She enjoyed his rougher side, the way he lost control with her.

She kept her head steady for a while, fighting her gag reflex, then she let go with a loud pop. Chloe licked her now swollen lips, resuming her work with both her hands and mouth on him.

Lucifer could feel nothing but her. The way her wet mouth wrapped perfectly around his erection, how her soft tongue taunted him with quick flickering motions, her small hands working on him and driving him to madness. He opened his eyes back up, taking in the sight of that beautiful woman down on her knees, avidly sucking him off. She had definitely took _worshipping the Devil_ to a whole other level. Bolts of pleasure shot down his back, irradiating through his entire body. She had increased the pace, her tongue circling the tip of his erection every once in a while and he could feel he was on the verge of release.

"Chloe, I'm about to..." He tried to warn her, and his voice came out strained and gruff. A loud whimper escaped his mouth, making him unable to finish his sentence, but she knew exactly what he meant. He just wouldn't come inside her mouth without telling her, he would never do something she wasn't comfortable with.

She didn't stop, not even for a split second. Making him come on her tongue was exactly what she was aiming for. She could already taste the saltness of the precum that has gathered on his gland and couldn't wait for more.

Chloe moved away just enough to say, "Please, I really want to taste you," then began to suck him again.

That was all it took for him to reach his climax, her lewd words increasing the burning pleasure to the point he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh fuck, Chloe," he growled, keeping her head firmly in place as he shot his semen on her tongue and down her throat.

She eagerly accepted every drop of it, licking him dry when his orgasm had subsided. Soon enough, she found herself being lifted from the floor, her back hitting the soft mattress of his bed. Lucifer was on her in a second, his mouth devouring hers. He could taste himself on her tongue, that thought arousing him to no end.

Chloe could feel him between her parted legs. He was still hard. How was that even possible? Did he not have a refractory period at all? If she hadn't been so caught up in the moment, she probably would have made a joke about how truly tremendous his stamina was. She reciprocated the kiss, her hands cupping both of his cheeks.

Lucifer lifted himself up with one arm, looking down on her. She was absolutely gorgeous, her lips swollen, eyes watery and heavy-lidded with lust, her hair messily sprawled on the sheets. His free hand went to caress her cheek, then his thumb stroked her plump bottom lips. Her tongue darted out, allowing her to put his finger between her teeth to bite it gently. Letting go, she smiled slyly. His now wet thumb traveled down her throat, then reached one of her breasts and circled the already hard nipple. Chloe arched her back as he palmed her tit firmly, massaging is slowly.

He always wanted to take his sweet time with her, worshipping every last inch of her body, making her feel like the most beautiful and perfect creature in the entire universe. He was good at that, sex. Words failed him, leaving him unable to express his feeling, but he could show her with actions just how much he cared, how he wanted to cherish her for all eternity if he was allowed.

As he scooted down, wanting lick her senseless as she had just done to him, Chloe stopped him. "Not here," she told him.

He lifted one eyebrow. "Why?"

"I... uh, I actually... would like you to fulfill a fantasy I've had for a while," she admitted, feeling her cheeks begin to redden.

He looked at her, amused. "Well, please do tell me. Your desire is my command."

"I want to have sex on the piano."

That surprised him. It wasn't something too out there, definitely not the weirdest thing he had done, but kind of a first time for him too. Although he'd had countless sexual partners, he never let anyone go near his piano. It felt too personal, as if that instrument was way too important for him to be defiled like that. Chloe of course was a completely different story. Having his way with her on his piano, making her scream and moan his name there would probably feel like he was blessing it, as if her body could make it a sacred object by merely touching it.

His lips curved in a mischievous grin. "How many times have you thought of this? Me, fucking you on my piano?"

Goosebumps rose on her skin as her face turned a lovely shade of red. "A few," she said, not sounding too convincing.

"You know how I feel about lies, Detective," he murmured.

In a second he was on her again, lips brushing over her neck as his fingers tickled the side of her belly. She squealed, laughing uncontrollably while he mercilessly attacked her.

"Okay, fine!" She panted, trying to stop her laughter. "It was more than a few, now s-stop," she begged him.

He smiled at her triumphantly, getting back up and offering her a hand. She took it and followed him, trying to take his shirt off of her.

"Keep it," Lucifer told her. "You look absolutely ravishing with my shirt on."

Chloe could hear a hint of possesiveness in his tone and she didn't mind it at all. When they reached the piano, she prodded herself up and onto it, legs already parted so he could position himself between them. His mouth was on hers immediately, tongues finding each other. She sucked on his bottom lip and lightly grazed it with her teeth and he let out a choked breath.

One of Lucifer's hands slipped between their bodies, reaching the apex of her sex to massage that already sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned into his mouth, her hips rocking back and forth to follow his movements. He moved his fingers further down, right between her soaking folds, pressing on her entrance to slip two fingers inside. Her head rolled backwards as she cried out in ecstasy. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, trying to convey how much she wanted him to be inside of her. As good as his fingers felt, they didn't come close to the real deal.

"A little inpatient, aren't we, Detective?" His voice was a husky whisper that sent shivers down her spine. He sucked on particularly soft spot on her neck and he could feel her blood pulsing furiously inside a vein.

"Stop teasing me," she whined in response, trying to move when his fingers remained still inside of her.

"I love it when you're flustered," he chuckled.

Of course he did, Chloe was well aware of that. He had always liked teasing her, seeing how she rolled her eyes at every inappropriate joke, how he made her lose her composure even for a second. He moved his fingers just a few inches, making her hiss in the process, then curled them ever so slightly to reach the spongy surface near her entrance.

Her hand went to grab his erection, moving up and down at the same speed his fingers worked inside of her. They were both panting hard at that point, their eyes boring into each other's. When he felt her inner walls begin to clench rhythmically around his long digits, he took them out and finally plunged inside of her.

"Oh my..." she gasped, feeling suddenly full at once. She had managed to stop herself from finishing her sentence, certain he would have made a snarky remark if she mentioned his Father during sex. He did have a point after all.

Lucifer didn't seem to notice, or maybe he was too caught up in the moment to care. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss just as he began moving inside of her, grabbing her round ass. He couldn't help but wonder how was it possible that was the best sex he had ever had. He had tried literally anything, indulged in every kind of kink and perversion but that was the strongest pleasure he had ever felt in his incredibly long life.

"You are amazing, Chloe" he couldn't help but say, lost in that blissful moment.

She didn't say anything, every sensation he was causing rendering her speechless. The only sounds she could make were a mess of moaning, interrupted only by his name which she repeated almost as a prayer, begging him to never stop. He obligated, pounding inside of her with intensity, each thrust bringing them closer to the edge of their release.

One of his hands left her butt cheek to cup the back of her neck, breaking apart from her just enough to look at her in the eyes. He wanted to watch her unfold because of him, needed to burn that expression of ecstasy inside his mind forever.

Almost suddenly, their climax hit them, both of them not shaking with pleasure. He spilled inside of her again, his warm semen mixing up with her fluids. It was intense, even more so because they could feel exactly what the other felt at the same time. It was passion and lust, but there was also so much love and adoration in the act. They were telling each other of much in love they were without using words. The entire night had been about that, love.

Lucifer's forehead rested on top of hers, both of their eyes closed as they came down from their orgasms. The only audible sound filling the whole penthouse was the one their laboured breathing made. Chloe felt spent, her entire body limp as her bones had suddenly turned to jelly.

The weight of the day was finally dawning on her, her eyelids growing increasingly heavy with exhaustion. She found within herself the strength to open her eyes and look around, suddenly seeing the clock on his desk.

"Shit," she swore loudly, starlight him a little. "It's almost four in the morning."

Lucifer chuckled. "Had I not told you it was getting late? I tried to be the responsible one but you were so keen on taking advantage of me, you didn't care."

She gasped in mock disbelief. "Oh, so _I_ was the one taking advantage of you, I see. The self proclaimed Devil is actually so helpless and vulnerable."

"When it comes to you, yes. Don't you know you've got the Devil wrapped around your little finger, Detective?"

Chloe beamed at him, unable to contain the emotions those words made her feel.

"I guess we'd better catch some sleep, we still need to go to work and all."

Lucifer nodded and at last slipped out of her. She managed to get off the piano, although her legs felt extremely wobbly and unstable. He kept her upright by her hips, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"Are you staying the night?" He asked, some hesitancy in his voice.

"Well, yes," she answered. "If you want me to, of course. I can drive back home if you prefer, if my legs still work," she then added hurriedly.

In her mind, it was pretty obvious they were going to sleep together. It felt natural, wanting to cuddle in his bed, tightly wrapped in his arms as she finally went to sleep. Of course, she had to take in consideration the possibility he wasn't ready for it. That was just the beginning of a new phase of their relationship, they still needed to figure out so much.

"Of course I want you to stay," he said, combing her hair with his finger and tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Good," she simply nodded, a small smile on her lips.

Together, they walked to his bed and she quickly buttoned up his shirt again, laying then next to him. His arms came around her mid drift to wrap her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on his chest, relaxing into his body completely.

That night meant something really important for the both of them. Things were never going to be the same, and that definitely was a good thing. Neither of them could think of a happier memory, of something ever remotely as nice as just being able to stay like that, knowing they felt the same way about each other and could finally be a couple.

"Goodnight, Lucifer," she murdered, her voice sleepy as she started to doze off.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Lucifer said back, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

And they just fell asleep like that, with the person they loved the most in the entire universe, wrapped in each other's arms and with a big smile on their faces, as they would for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this fanfic, folks!  
> Really hope you liked it. Thank you again for sticking with me to the end. If you liked this one and my previous works, please keep an eye out for future fanfics because I'm already writing a few things I can't wait to share with you all!
> 
> See you soon! X


End file.
